The shadow of Dean's love
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean is sleepless one night and receives a welcome visitor. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel.


The house was quiet, still, dark and not a soul moved within its silent depths. Dean was sleepless, and had been for about an hour after discovering that Castiel wasn't laying beside him as he had been when Dean had first gone to bed. Dean laid there, wondered where the angel had gotten to, felt strangely empty without his comforting weight beside him. He sighed, turned over and shifted against the mattress, trying to get comfortable without the weight of Castiel's arm draped around the hunter's waist in a gentle embrace.

He lifted his head when he thought he heard noises elsewhere in the house, wondered if it was perhaps either Bobby or Sam shifting in sleep or visiting the bathroom. He remained watching, listening, until the noises stopped, without either Bobby or Sam coming in to the living room, where Dean was supposed to be sleeping. He tried settling down once again, eyes staring blindly into the darkness, as sleep remained elusive, unknowable, just out of his constant reach.

He tried counting sheep, even though he knew from childhood that it never worked, and no doubt the sheep were all possessed anyway. He watched as shadows slipped across the ceiling, looking for all the world like angels flying across the sky, going on their holy way. Again, he thought of Castiel, wondered where he'd gone, whether he'd even be back. He smiled, knew suddenly that of course Castiel would be back, would always find a way no matter where he as in the world. He sighed and turned over, eyes blinking into clearer focus now.

Dean's gaze fell on the fridge humming quietly to itself in Bobby's kitchen, holding all manner of earthly delights in the shape of pie and eggnog, turkey sandwiches left over from recent Christmas celebrations. He blinked, felt and heard his stomach start to growl at the mere thought of food laying so close nearby. His eyes darted around the room, wondered if he dared get up and whether his late night snack would disturb anyone.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled when his stomach noises grew to Godzilla levels.

The sound of his own stomach alone would wake Sam and Bobby if he wasn't careful and that thought decided Dean, motivated him into careful action. He rose from the bed, crept towards the kitchen, the fridge and endless bounties in food and drink. The light shone across the room as the hunter peered into the backlit depths, eyes roaming greedily over the food and drink, before his hand reached out and grabbed hold of a turkey sandwich hungrily.

He licked his lips and demolished the sandwich in two minutes flat before he reached for the nearest carton of eggnog with one greasy hand, reaching for a mince pie with his other hand. He raised the carton to his lips and chugged it back, tipping the carton so the bottom faced the ceiling, not caring if some of the thick liquid inside dribbled over his cheeks and chin.

He stopped drinking long enough to eat the pie held in hungry fingers, finally feeling sated and satisfied after the sweet treat had slipped down his throat and met his bottomless stomach. He lifted the carton of eggnog to his lips once more, slurping at the thick, sweet, brandy infused liquid, more dribbles of drink flowing over his cheeks and chin.

He almost choked on the last mouthful when he heard Castiel's familiar, deep voice announcing nearby - "Hello, Dean."

Dean coughed, splattering more eggnog down the front of his last clean t shirt in great splatters and swathes. Castiel came closer, his face now holding an expression of deep concern, head tilted to the side as Dean regained his composure and stopped choking.

"Hey, Cas," Dean managed, once he'd re-learned how to breathe. "Where did you go?"

"Not here," Castiel replied, enigmatic as always, gaze travelling over Dean's eggnog stained face and shirt.

"Oh, yeah, that's real explanatory, Cas. Thanks for that," Dean said, quirking his lips at his angel in disbelief. "Next time you're gone, I'll know you're not here."

Castiel surprisingly laughed at that, a brief huff of amusement that could have been missed by those who weren't watching for it. Dean wasn't most people, and was always on the lookout for Castiel's blink-and-you'll-miss-it laughter, for every smile, every frown, every fleeting expression and wistful, tender looks thrown his way. If this was what love felt like, then Dean Winchester was completely sold and hooked upon it.

"I was looking at the stars, thinking of home," Castiel said softly, large blue eyes reflecting such sadness in the light still filtering from the fridge that Dean immediately felt a stab of regret for even pushing the matter.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Cas," he said, sincerely, wondered what he could do to make the angel feel better. "I'd offer you some eggnog but I kinda drank it all."

Castiel smiled softly again at the look of guilt that passed over Dean's face once more, before the hunter tossed the carton into the trash with a regretful frown.

"And you're wearing the rest of it," Castiel murmured, coming forward to stroke fingers over Dean's chin gathering droplets of eggnog on the pads of his slender fingertips.

Dean watched as the angel drew his fingers into his mouth, plump lips molding over them and causing Dean to groan, his dick to stiffen in the suddenly too tight confines of his boxers. He watched as Castiel suckled on his fingers, pulling on them with teeth and tongue for far longer than necessary, as though he were teasing Dean purposefully. The hunter licked his lips, tasted the remnants of sugar and brandy on his mouth, breath coming hard and fast now in his restricted chest.

Castiel swept his fingers through another patch of eggnog on Dean's cheeks, repeating his earlier gestures of drawing his fingers into his mouth, eyes never leaving Dean's, plump lips smacking against his skin as he suckled. Dean groaned, dick jerking with interest, with barely suppressed need for the angel. He reached for Castiel, fingers skimming over his lover's arm, fingertips skimming over the smooth material of Castiel's tan coat tenderly.

He blinked, and Castiel had moved, closer to him, his body pressed up against Dean's, effectively trapping the hunter against the kitchen table behind his ass, trenchcoat flapping around Dean's bare legs. The hunter's hands slid around Castiel's hips instinctively, fingers trailing a hot line of fire when they slipped beneath Castiel's shirt and brushed over exposed silken skin.

Castiel leant in, kissed Dean's cheek, plump lips lingering against brandy soaked skin, tongue lapping out and tasting the eggnog experimentally. Dean's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, turning his face to Castiel's more, breath blasting against the angel's stubbled cheek in great gouts and huffs of desire. He felt Castiel's tongue continue to lap at his cheek, cleaning him off like a giant holy cat, soon moving to the hunter's chin when his cheek was stripped bare of the offending eggnog.

Castiel found the mix of eggnog and Dean himself intoxicating, soon was unable to stop even when the last scraps and traces of fiery brandy and sweet sugar was gone, tongue lapping out in kittenish licks across Dean's firm lips until Dean opened up for him. The hunter's eyes closed, eyelashes fanning out around his eyes as he moaned against the weight of Castiel's tongue dragging inside his mouth, tasting of eggnog, Dean and Castiel himself.

Dean felt more turned on than ever, dick painfully hard and digging into Castiel's hip suggestively and the hunter moaned when Castel purposefully rubbed against him, creating much needed friction between their bodies.

"Cas," Dean moaned, breath heavy and bursting against the angel's ear, ruffling his hair and making him shudder. "Cas, please."

Castiel didn't take any notice, just leant down and started catching the stray droplets of eggnog from Dean's t shirt, slender fingers playing with the hunter's skin between his rucked shirt and the waistband of his boxer shorts. Dean drew in a shuddering breath, neck straining as he stared blindly up at the ceiling, eyes blinking owlishly. He moaned loudly, his breath catching in his throat once more as Castiel peeled his t shirt up and out of the way.

Dean looked down, saw Castiel's eyes fixed to his own, translucent blue irises blown and eaten by his pupils, giving him a demonic cast that didn't look as scary as it should have done. Instead, he looked beautiful, filled with the desire shining through from within his body, dick echoing Castiel's need by pressing hard against Dean's leg.

Dean watched as Castiel's head dipped, his kiss swollen lips attaching to one of Dean's nipples securely, mouth soon working against the raised nub until it was erect and aching. Castiel's tongue darted out and lapped at Dean's nipple, played with it, teased it as his teeth grazed against it gently. Dean was almost sobbing with need by the time Castiel moved over to repeat his actions with the other nipple, taking longer this time, soft mouth working gently at the raised nub, even softer moans working in his throat.

Dean felt Castiel's hands apply pressure to his chest, his sides, his abdomen and the hunter laid down across the table, limbs stretched out in an almost uncomfortable position to allow Castiel in, to slot his body securely against his own. The hunter wrapped his legs securely around Castiel's waist, bare feet digging into his lover's thighs insistently as their gazes locked, breath mingling as their lips hovered close.

Dean leant in, eyes cast down to Castiel's mouth as he claimed a kiss from him, firm lips working against plumper ones, tongues meeting in mid-air whenever their mouths parted. The kiss was wet, dirty, messy, but perfect. Dean felt Castiel pull away, tried to hang onto him and deepen the kiss and make his lover stay, but Castiel refused to be kept. Instead, his slender fingers snagged in the waistband of the hunter's boxers, pulling them free from Dean's sturdy hips roughly.

Castiel's tongue peeked out from between ripe lips as he watched Dean's erection curl up towards the hunter's exposed abdomen, travelled up to take in the t shirt bunched just under the hunter's armpits. His gaze travelled up towards Dean's flushed face, cheeks sweating and shining in the light still spilling from the open door of the fridge.

"Bag," Dean panted out, hand waving uselessly towards his bag left haphazardly beside where he'd been sleeping, eyes still locked with Castiel's.

Castiel nodded slowly, eyes blinking hugely before ghosting across the room, hands reaching for Dean's bag and ghosting it across the room once more. Dean had sat up by the time that Castiel had returned, hands reaching for the bag, taking it from his lover's hands when Castiel offered it. He rifled through it, pulled the lube free from its pocket inside before handing it to Castiel, dropping the bag to the floor at their feet.

Castiel uncapped the lube, before he squeezed some of the cool liquid out onto trembling, eager fingers, blinking as the light from the refrigerator glinted off the lube spread over his hand. His eyes darted up, caught Dean staring silently at him, eyes eager, alert, needy. Dean's lips parted, and his tongue lapped out to play over his bottom lip in an almost nervous gesture.

Castiel pushed against Dean's chest again, trapped him against the table beneath his back with an insistent hand, growling when Dean tried to sit up once more. The hunter saw the need in Castiel's gaze, the want, the undeniable lust that needed an outlet, so settled down, angling his legs wider to let Castiel in. He shuddered against the coolness of Castiel's slender fingers stroking across his tightly muscled hole, whimpered when he felt the first pain, stretch and burn of his lover pressing inside him, slick fingers stretching him open.

Castiel stopped, waited, eyes resting on Dean's face, waiting until the hunter's body and expression relaxed from taut lines into something softer, looser, easier to work with. A fleeting smile crossed Castiel's face to reassure himself as much as Dean as he pressed still further into his lover. He watched as Dean's eyes drifted closed, mouth parting in arousal as the hunter started fucking himself slowly onto Castiel's slick hand. The hunter's hips moved in time with the angel's fingers, as moans broke from his throat, arousal hanging thick and heavy between them.

Dean's back arched from the table, fingers scrabbling uselessly for purchase as Castiel added another finger, stretching him still looser, wider, prepared him properly for his dick. Dean drew his legs up, wider, mewling, begging sounds dragging from his throat as though pleading with Castiel to take him, to fuck him hard and fast against the kitchen table.

Castiel smiled, slid his hand from between Dean's ass cheeks, before unzipping his pants and working his belt buckle loose, dropping the dark material until his pants effectively hobbled him. Dean leant back on his elbows, watching as Castiel pushed his boxers down and out of the way, flimsy material joining his pants at the ankles. His erection curled up to stand proudly from his body and Dean watched as his lover smoothed more of the shining lube over his own dick swiftly.

Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes gracing his cheeks gently as a moan worked past his ripe lips, hand moving in flashes over his erection, and Dean wondered if the angel would even stop. He cleared his throat impatiently, shifted against the table and made the wooden legs scrape and rattle against the kitchen floor. The noise seemed to snap Castiel back into reality once more, eyes suddenly wide in his face, innocent, a typical rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights-of-his-own-desire expression brightening his face.

"Cas," Dean wheezed out, reaching for him as though begging him to come to him.

Castiel didn't smile, just blinked at him, head tilted to the side before he shuffled closer, feet impeded by his own pants, making every movement awkward, stilted, but still undeniably eager judging by the light shining forth from his eyes. His breath huffed from his parted lips as he settled in between Dean's parted legs, body hot, ready, eager against the hunter's own, made Dean squirm and beg against him. Castiel leant in still further, dick trailing pre-cum against Dean's ass, before he pressed the head of his cock against Dean's slick hole, pushing in inch by inch until he was finally fully sheathed inside his lover.

Dean moaned, shifted against the table, tried to get more comfortable against his lover and gasped when Castiel thrust hard inside his tight channel, fingers twisting into sweaty flesh insistently. Castiel groaned against the feel of Dean wrapped snug against his erection, tight warmth so good against his skin, body responsive beneath his own. He thrust into him time and time again, harder, faster when Dean's voice rose and begged him to take him, to fuck him hard.

Castiel leant in still further, angled his hips to a different, better position, enjoying the sounds of aroused pleasure wringing from Dean's throat as the angel hit his lover's prostate with every sweep and pass. His breath rasped in his throat, caught and dragged against his chest, burst past too dry lips, to mingle with pleading cries as he tried to come, tried to reach climax. His back arched when the first fragments of his climax sent firework-thrills of bursting pleasured light through his body, shooting behind his eyes and from his mouth in a pleasured scream of Dean's name. His hips bucked hard against the hunter's, as he came inside his lover, filled him with thick strands of his release.

Dean's back arched from the table, hand furiously stroking his erection, as Castiel eased his softening member from his ass gently. He writhed on the hard surface, wood digging into his shoulderblades as his fingers worked harder against his straining member, tugging on his shaft with gasps, cries of Castiel's name filling the air before him. He turned his gaze onto Castiel, saw the angel standing there, gaze heavy upon him as he watched Dean jerk off and writhe on the table.

Dean's gaze never left Castiel's face, saw the angel's tongue sweep out from his mouth, moistening his ripe lips as Dean worked harder still. The hunter thought again of Castiel's pleasured expression as he came, felt again the phantom movements of his lover's cock deep inside him, the feel and sound of Castiel's orgasm and release and it was enough to tip him over the edge into his own screaming climax. His hips lifted from the table as he filled his hand with his come, Castiel's name heavy on his lips. He lay back against the wooden surface, weary, spent, sated, smiling at Castiel as the angel came to perch beside him on the table.

They remained silent, knowing there was no need for words or for further actions, just their presence was needed now. Dean reached for Castiel's hand, was grateful when the angel took it, fingers steady, comforting, warm against his sweaty skin.

"Don't you want to go somewhere more comfortable, Dean?" Castiel questioned, turning his gaze to the bed Dean had been using, gaze locking with the tousled sheets and pillows in a fixed, pointed stare.

"Only if you come with me," Dean replied, finally sitting up, catching the angel's eye and squeezing his hand gently.

Castiel stared, tilted his head to the side and gave Dean his effortless, ethereal, almost-there smile before following the hunter to Dean's abandoned bed, pulling his pants up first for ease of movement. Castiel waited until Dean was settled first before he laid beside his lover, settled into the open crook of Dean's arms. Dean smiled gently when the angel snuggled into his body, one arm draped around the hunter's waist securely. The angel smiled when he felt Dean's mouth press against his forehead, lips lingering against his skin as the hunter inhaled the scents of Castiel.

Castiel turned his face to Dean's, lips full and pouting until he received the much longed for kiss from his lover. He continued peppering Dean's mouth, and cheeks with kisses, long after the hunter had fallen into weary sleep, fingers resting against Dean's side possessively. The angel leant his head against Dean's shoulder, closed his eyes to meditate, to drift away on angelic faerie winds, to wait until the hunter woke once more in the morning.

Castiel knew that he would wait for as long as Dean needed him, hoped that the hunter would need him forevermore. Somehow, he knew that Dean would always need him, needed him as much as the angel needed him in turn. He gave a rare smile at that, felt happiness settle through him, love,, satisfaction as he settled still further into Dean's body. He glanced up when Deans stirred once in sleep, a sigh breaking past his lips as the hunter slid his arm more securely around his angel's waist, holding him possessively against him. Castiel watched him while he slept, content to stay where he was, in the shadow of Dean's love ...

-fini-


End file.
